One for the Money
Storyline At Orleans Correctional Facility in Albion, New York, Andre Brennan, a slick, upscale-looking prisoner and his cellmate Rev stand in their cell, which has been destroyed and tagged with the word "snich" (which has been notably misspelled). The prisoners stand with an indifferent correctional officer who tells them to clean it up then leaves. Andre turns to Rev and tells him that the three men who did this can't get away with it. He reveals the tip of a shank and tells Rev to make the first move and draw them in, and he'll back him up. Rev extends his hand and the two men, clearly from completely different backgrounds, shake hands. Later that day, prisoners are milling about in the common area. Rev and Andre are ducking under the staircase. Rev comes up behind the three unsuspecting inmates and coldcocks one in the back of the head. The other inmates turn around and start swinging. Pretty soon, it's an all out fight, with dozens of prisoners in the common area going crazy. Rev looks to Andre for the backup he promised, but Andre walks away calmly. The fight escalates into an all out brawl and C.O.s shoot tear gas into the melee. Andre smoothly emerges out of the gas cloud, unharmed. Taking advantage of the confusion, he moves unnoticed to a nondescript door and is joined by Fuentes, another inmate at the prison. He tells Fuentes that he misspelled the word "snitch". Andre reaches into his pocket and pulls out the shank he showed Rev, which is actually a homemade copy of a key. He looks at Fuentes, and puts the key in the lock. He jiggles the key, but the door doesn't open and the tip of the key breaks off. A beat, then Andre re-focuses. He tries again and the door opens. Andre and Fuentes enter an empty area of the prison, and climb up a ladder to the roof. Fuentes out an improvised rope, and throws it to Andre, who rappels down the side of the wall. Fuentes recoils the rope and heads back towards the prison and Andre, who's on the ground, clips through fence and gets into the passenger seat of a high-end sedan that's waiting for him. At Maybelle, Shea sits across from his girlfriend, Vanessa, talking quietly. Vanessa tells Shea she's happy he's doing whatever he can to get back to her sooner, and he swears he is only giving advice, not informing on anybody he used to run with. The sexual tension between them is intense. They want to be together, but Shea tells her he doesn't want some CO giving her the white glove treatment she'd have to submit to for a conjugal visit. He tells her he's going to see what he can do to get them some time together. At the office, the team is looking through Andre's folder. Andre was in for tax evasion, but was a suspected associate of The Bad Elvises, a group of international jewelry thieves who have yet to be caught. The thieves were known for their sophisticated methods, coded communication, and violence. Charlie shows the team a crime scene photo of two dead security cards that were killed after a heist gone wrong. Lloyd chimes in, holding up a file filled with photos of Andre's conjugal visitors. Andre was a bit of a "playa". Erica's reaction to his photo speaks volumes about his good looks and charm, and Shea notes that Andre was really living the high life. Julianne turns on a nearby monitor, which shows an image of the tip of the key that was found inside the lock of the door. Charlie and Ray decide to head to the prison to speak with any guard or prison trustee who knew Andre. Charlie walks into his office and Shea follows to grab a quick word with him. Shea asks if he could have some alone time with his girl, but Charlie says that the time off his sentence is all he's getting. At the prison, Charlie and Ray sit across from Fuentes. Ray slides the tip of the key that was left in the door lock across the table. Fuentes, at first, denies any involvement, but the Marshals tell him that his Fuentes' wife, who only makes $9/hr, just bought a brand new Escalade yesterday...in cash. Charlie and Ray tell Fuentes to tell them what he knows and they won't go after his wife as an accomplice. Fuentes tells that that Andre gave him $50k to make the copy of the key and help him escape. Fuentes then tells the Marshals that Andre's escape was carefully timed and probably female-related. Meanwhile, at the office, Erica is standing at the bullpen window, staring at the mug shot of Andre that's taped up there. Erica tells the team that Andre is probably well-endowed. She can just tell: he's confident, calm, and laid back. Julianne, who's interested in how Erica can tell, hangs up the phone with Ray and tells the team that Charlie and Ray wants them to start looking into women in his visitation log they should talk to. Lloyd holds up a photo of Kate Lavin and tells the team that Andre is a man who lives for instant gratification. Kate visited him the most in prison and had a conjugal visit. She's their best bet. Kate, a beautiful, elegant woman, leads Charlie and Ray into her apartment. The Marshals question her about Andre, and she tells them that they used to date and about a month ago he asked her to run away with him to New Mexico where his uncle owns land, but she declined. When they note the luggage in her front hall, she tells them she just got back from a trip, and she's dating someone else now. Charlie hands her his card and they leave. Charlie and Ray return to the office, where Erica is still staring at Andre's photo. Lloyd tells them she's "mungry" -- man-hungry. He awkwardly gestures to his groin and asks Ray and Charlie if Kate mentioned anything about Andre's "area". Ray and Charlie just look at him, confused. After taking an angry phone call from Director Knox, Charlie gathers the team and tells them they need to figure this out. Lloyd says the New Mexico farm angle just doesn't make sense, which Julianne confirms: Andre's uncle doesn't live in New Mexico. He died months ago. The team realizes that Kate was lying and decide to go back to question her again. Andre and three well-dressed crooks, presumably the rest of the Bad Elvises, stand in a four-star hotel suite. A bottle of champagne sits on ice. Kate emerges from another room and hands Andre Charlie's card. Just then, Andre's phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and smiles. He closes his eyes and answers the phone and Heather Storrow, a young beautiful blonde, is on the other line. Heather stands in her kitchen, upset and confused. Andre tells her to stay calm and just be ready, they will soon be together forever. Andre disconnects the call and turns toward the others. Doug tells Andre that he thinks there's too much heat from his breakout and that he should stay low and wait to hear from them. Andre turns to Doug calmly, pulls out his silencer, and shoots him in the chest. The rest of the team looks on in shock. "Who's in charge?" Andre asks. "You are," Kate tells him. "That's what I thought," he says. Ray, Lloyd, and Shea arrive at Kate's house, but she's cleared out. The team starts digging through her belongings and Lloyd comes across a box of what appear to be Cuban cigars. After smelling one and realizing they're actually cheap cigars put into a nice box, Ray gets suspicious, dumps the cigars and starts sifting through them attempting to find a clue. He shakes the box and the bottom moves a little revealing a secret compartment. Tucked inside is a business card that reads: Hotel Deveaux. The team arrives at the Hotel Deveaux. After Ray strikes out at the front desk, Charlie walks up to a housekeeper and shows her Andre's photo. She smiles. She definitely remembers him, he's staying in the Presidential Suite. Charlie gives her $80, and asks her for a favor. After being let in by the housekeeper, Lloyd, Shea, and Charlie enter Andre's hotel suite, where they find a $1500 bottle of champagne and Doug lying dead in the kitchen. Charlie sees the valet ticket in his pocket and calls Ray, who's outside, telling him to inspect the car with Erica. Outside, Erica and Ray are searching the car inside out. Erica pops the trunk, pulls the liner up and looks near the spare tire, then taps the side panels -- one is hollow. She rips off the panel to find a briefcase filled with an array of hi-tech gadgets and bundles of wires. Safecracking tools. Andre is planning a job...soon. A block away, Andre and his team sit in an SUV with tinted windows watching Erica and Ray go through the items in the suitcase. Andre isn't concerned, sure there isn't enough there to tell them what he's planning. His phone rings and he eyes it without answering. Kate asks who the new girl is. He tells her she doesn't know her, and makes it very clear that she's there to be part of the heist, nothing more. She tells him this is her last job, and he agrees. Ray spots the SUV and tells Erica to stand in front of him and make it look like they're having a conversation. She negotiates for conjugal time while he attempts to get a better look inside. He tells her she's "mungry." "I'm mamished," she admits. Ray keeps his eye on Andre's car, but before he can do anything, Andre realizes he's been made and peels off. Ray runs towards the SUV, but only gets half the license plate. The team arrives back at the office. The phone rings and Julianne picks up. She looks up at Charlie and hands him the phone. It's Andre. Charlie and Ray go into his office to take the call and Erica spins around to Julianne. "What does his voice sound like?" she asks. "CrÃ¨me de menthe." A composed Andre, calling from a pay phone, tells Charlie he'd like to make a deal: in exchange for his freedom, he'll hand over his cohorts. Charlie tells him that he can't promise him anything. Andre hangs up, but Julianne's able to get a trace on the call, it came from a payphone downtown. Out of range of the others, Shea's quietly on the phone asking his friend Damani if he still has access to "those uniforms". He smiles. "I need a favor." Charlie and Lloyd arrive at the payphone Andre was using and Charlie notices a cigar club across the street. Lloyd assures Charlie that Andre isn't that stupid and probably wouldn't call from a traceable phone outside one of his hangouts. Charlie reminds Lloyd that when he was finally caught they found him at a casino. Point made. Inside the cigar club, Lloyd and Charlie go through Andre's cigar boxes. Lloyd begins to sort through them, sniffing out for a dud. He finds one and Charlie dumps the cigar box and finds a false bottom to the box. Charlie recovers a postcard size image of an abstract painting and a post-it saying "Friday at 9". Lloyd tells Charlie the painting is modern expressionism and the subject matter could mean a number of things. Charlie takes another look at the painting then looks at Lloyd and tells him he's going to close his eyes and count to five, and by the time he does, he expects to see the missing cigar back in the box. Charlie closes his eyes and Lloyd quickly fumbles through his pocket and puts the cigar back. The team sits at Turro's Pizza, waiting on their food and inspecting the image. Charlie's on the phone with Julianne, who sent an image of the painting over to the Major Case Squad for help identifying it. Shea tosses the conjugal folder on the table and tells the team they have one more person they should interview. Shea holds up a photo of Heather Storrow who visited Andre in prison three times, but never stayed for the conjugal. Heather is, as Lloyd put it, Andre's "Madonna," or female he held at a higher regard because he loved and respected her. Ray stands up and tells the team he's going to question Heather. Shea stands up as well, asking if he could come along. After a brief argument over it, Charlie reluctantly approves and they leave the restaurant. At the office, Ray leads Heather into the interrogation room. Shea tells him that he'll listen in at Juliannedesk, and when Ray goes into the room, he tells Julianne he left the conjugal visit file downstairs. He tells her he'll be right back and gets into the elevator with a departing delivery employee as Julianne watches. The elevator door closes. With no warning, Shea hits the stop button on the elevator, pins the delivery girl against the wall, and starts kissing her passionately. This is no delivery girl. It's Vanessa! The two of them start tearing at each other's clothes. Back at Turro's, Erica, Charlie and Lloyd are huddled around Charlie's computer searching for the name of the painting. They find that it's called "Storm on the Sea" and is located at the Gellar Museum in midtown. They head out. The Bad Elvises stand outside of a huge vault in the dark. Kate is holding a sensor up to the alarm system. A flash light beam brightens until the meter gives a desired reading. They move with calm stealth as Andre works to unlock the vault's combination system. Inside the interrogation room, Ray questions Heather, who is visibly an emotional wreck, about Andre. She tells him that she knows nothing about his violent past. She says she visited him in prison to make sure she didn"t love him anymore. Outside the vault, with precise choreography, Andre holds a slab of metal. Using double-sided tape, he spans the slab across two adjacent metal squares, one on the vault door and one on its frame. Easy. Unscrews the squares from their moorings and they come off together. The elevator door opens and Shea emerges, cool as a cucumber. Charlie walks up from the staircase at the same time, asking why the elevator wasn't working. Shea gets defensive and tells him the elevator got stuck, making a big deal out of it. Julianne walks up to them and hands Charlie a printout of a new piece of jewelry at the Gellar Museum that just arrived from Germany. Charlie walks away to get Ray and Julianne tells Shea his fly is open. She tells him and he walks past her, whispering that he just misses his girl. She stands there, not sure if she'll bust him or not. Ray is just finishing up with Heather. She wipes at her tears with a tissue. Ray is sympathetic as she cries and tells him she had no idea what she was getting into. Charlie interrupts them: they have a lead. Outside the [[Gellar Museum], the alarm starts to sound. Charlie and Ray race inside, but the curator tells them that there wasn't a security breach. The curator points through the glass doors of the museum. There, in the front foyer, flanked by multiple guards, is diamond. Back at the vault, the Bad Elvises crack the security code and get inside. The Gellar Museum is now crawling with cops. Charlie and Ray are talking with the alarm company representative, who tells them that they have a sophisticated alarm system and only the primary alarm was set off. The alarm was pre-programmed and could've been set months ago. Charlie and Ray look at each other, and Ray gets on the phone with Julianne, telling her to get information on every alarm that went off in the city that night. She goes through a list and finally lands on Abrams and Son Diamond Wholesalers. Outside of the vault, the Bad Elvises hoists huge duffle bags filled with stolen goods out the door. Andre is walking to the exit, but notices a beautiful pearl necklace in a glass showcase. The team arrives at the crime scene. Greer Abrams, owner of the store, stands there in shock and tells the team they got away with nine to ten million. Erica notices a shattered glass case and Greer tells the team that a pearl necklace is missing, which is worth significantly less than the amount of diamonds left behind in the same case. Lloyd tells them this all goes back to the fact that Andre is a walking id; he's taking a woman with him, someone who is obviously very fond of pearls. Ray immediately has a flashback to Heather, remembering that she was wearing pearl earrings. At Heather's apartment, Ray and Charlie question her about Andre's whereabouts. Tearfully, she admits that he just called her, and told her to meet him at the Port Authority bus terminal in a half hour. She breaks down, crying, and Ray hands her a pack of tissues. She takes one and he tells her to keep the rest and puts them in her purse. At the Port Authority Bus Terminal, two NYPD cop cars and the team's SUV pull up. Andre, who's sitting in his car across the street, watches, satisfied, and drives away. On another, quieter street, Andre pulls up and glances at his watch. He looks up after a beat and sees Heather approaching from up the street. She quickly gets in the car and they embrace. Heather tells him she wasn'followed, but admits the Marshals said horrible things about them. Andre denies it, charms her, and hands her a velvet box. She opens it up, revealing the pearl necklace he stole from the heist. She asks what's next. "Buenos Aires," he says. He tells her they'll leave tomorrow. He has to make a call that will buy them a little time. Charlie's phone rings. Andre tells him that he'd like to meet tomorrow morning. Charlie, on the other line walking on a dark street by himself, tells Andre he's glad and is getting a little misty-eyed just thinking about it. He then asks him if he could borrow some tissues from Heather's purse. Andre, at first confused, looks at Heather and asks if the Marshals gave her tissues. She pulls them out and before either of them can move, the SUV screeches around the corner and Charlie has his gun pointed at Andre through the driver's side window. Ray comes to the other side, yanks open the car door, gun trained. Looks in, checking on a shell-shocked Heather. She's still holding the tissues. Ray takes them, pulls out a small metallic object. There was a tracking device inside the tissue pack. Andre is seated at the office, hands cuffed in front. He's facing [[Lloyd], Shea, Erica and Julianne. They're getting their first good look at the legend. Ray walks in with a bottle of cheap champagne and cigars and hands them out to the team and they celebrate. Julianne walks into the bathroom, where Shea is getting ready to go back to Maybelle. She tells him that she's putting her job on the line by not telling Charlie. She goes on and says maybe he thinks she's some type of pushover, but she's been locked up just as long as him. Her illness has crippled her from the real world, and this opportunity with the Marshals is giving her a second chance, just like it's giving him one. She tells him not to put her in that position again, or she'll tell Charlie. At Maybelle, Shea sits across from Vanessa. Shea looks down and tells her that he can't wait another six years to be with her. He tells her there's another way of seeing her: escaping. He makes sure that the guards aren't watching, then, he reaches over, puts something in Vanessa's palm and closes her fingers around it. He stands, heads for the exit. As she watches him go, she opens her hand to reveal a single, small diamond. Vanessa looks up at Shea. He stares right back, then heads through the door. The guard locks it behind him. Appearances Main cast Guest cast *Richard Burgi as Andre Brennan *Josie Davis as Kate Lavin *Tattiawna Jones as Vanessa *Helena Mattsson as Heather Storrow *Joshua Barilko as Jose Fuentes *Robert Mauriell as Dennis *Ian Busher as Pete *Colin McClean as Douglas Acadia *Eric Fink as Greer Abrams Trivia *The airdate of this episode in the Netherlands is the same day as the airdate of An Unjust Death in America. *The airdate of this episode is the birthday of former Prison Break main character Sara Scofield. Category:Breakout Kings episodes